


The Delivery Boy

by snowflakeimagines



Series: Meet Ugly Specials [23]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Fluff and Humor, Multi, Reader's gender is not specified, Short & Sweet, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines
Summary: Someone’s knocking on the door. You answer it with your face mask still on, assuming that your brother is the one knocking. It’s not.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Meet Ugly Specials [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	The Delivery Boy

**Author's Note:**

> queen-lethargy asked: "68. you rang my door to give me a package that got delivered to you by mistake and I thought you were my sibling, so I answered the door with a face mask on and you screamed, then I screamed, and now we’re both SCREAMING" with...Swapfell Paps?

“Coming!” you called. Someone had just knocked on the door: your brother, probably, since he went out to get groceries an hour or so ago. Your face mask wasn’t done yet, but that shouldn’t be a problem. You’d only just reached the bottom of the stairs when your brother decided to ring the doorbell too. “I said I was coming, geez!” you grumbled as you flung the door open. “You didn’t have to—”

A tall, lanky skeleton was standing on your doorstep, a package cradled carefully in his arms. He tilted his skull slightly at you. With his fluffy hood and wide eye-sockets, he almost looked like a lost puppy, even with his razor-sharp golden tooth.

In short, _that was definitely not your brother._

You screamed. The skeleton screamed. You promptly stepped back and slammed the door in his face.

For a minute, everything was silent.

Then you leaned your head against the door and groaned. _Well,_ you thought resignedly, _obviously, I can never show my face in public ever again._ Youdidn’t want to step foot outside your house if it meant you might bump into that skeleton. You’d probably implode from embarrassment. Shamefully, you turned around and went to go remove your face mask.

There was another knock on the door.

This time, when you hesitantly cracked it open, there wasn’t a skeleton standing on the other side. There wasn’t a single person in sight at all. The only thing on your doorstep was the package the skeleton had been carrying, along with an orange Post-It Note stuck on top. The note was written in what looked to be slightly messy papyrus. Several parts had been scribbled out, but you could still tell what the words were if you really focused.

_hey. ~~i’m~~ ~~didn’t~~ ~~please~~ sorry for barging in on you and screaming my butt off like that. i’m a bonehead. someone dropped off a package at our place and i think this is ~~sposed~~ supposed to be yours, so ~~here’s~~ ~~i wanted~~ here you go. again, i’m really sorry for all the trouble._

There was a little doodle of the skeleton’s face with a nervous expression in the corner. You sighed and picked up the package. That cute note only made you feel even worse. You’d have to make up for this sometime. Maybe you’ll stop by his house with some snacks later…

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me and my other works on [Tumblr!](https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com))


End file.
